


Zombies Don't Stop For Kissing

by ArkStationsLibrary



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Carlos is also a little shit but you know, Guns, Scott is a little shit and I apologize, Zombies, my Spanish sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkStationsLibrary/pseuds/ArkStationsLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world ends and Seth Gecko is left alone with just an eighteen year-old girl for company. Because god really does have a perverse sense of humor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombies Don't Stop For Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I got a prompt request on tumblr for a zombie au AGES ago.   
> 2\. Zombies freak me out so they've never been my thing but I gave it a shot. Apologize if it is not up to snuff.   
> 3\. Scott is kind of a little shit in this. Apologies. But he was kind of a little shit last season so I guess it works.   
> 4\. If you are squeamish AT ALL you might want to pass on this one.

It’s been 120 days since the virus broke out. It happens slowly. A few people. Then it becomes a full on outbreak. No one knows where it came from. 

But since then, the United States at least is a god damn mess. Seth’s okay with it. The outbreak lets him escape prison. With all the guards brain dead, no one gives a fuck about him anyway. The trick is getting past them before they eat his flesh. 

He shoots his way out. It takes a few too many bullets. There’s a few close calls including the bastard that beat him up in the yard once. He tries going for his leg but Seth beats his head in with the bottom of the guard’s rifle that he stole. 

The only way that he gets out of the Houston prison is by taking a van. Not his first get away choice but in lieu of becoming one of the walking dead he’ll take his chances. 

Last he heard, his brother Richie had a shack in the woods. He always said this kind of thing would happen. He’d always laughed it off as one of his stupid conspiracy theories. Son of a bitch was right. 

Seth turns the radio on in the van as he drives but shuts it off quickly. Nothing comes on except for static. He should have known. 

It takes him a day to get there. He doesn’t stop to piss. Don’t stop to eat. He doesn’t want to risk running into one of those damned things again. 

He remembers the shack. It’s a place their old man used to take them on the rare occasions Gecko senior was feeling fatherly. Their old family cabin. Left to them by the original Geckos. 

By the time he gets there, he’s sweating, in desperate need of water. He also notices that he hasn’t seen a single animal. He hasn’t even heard the chirping of birds. 

There’s nothing left, he thinks. It’s all gone. He’ll be lucky if his brother is even at the cabin. 

As he approaches it, he licks his lips. It’s been so long since the last time he had water. But what he really wants is whiskey. Something to soothe the sting of realizing that the world he knows is fucking _gone._

The cabin is a tiny place. One room but it will be enough to keep him hidden for a while. Maybe he won’t even live. “Katie-Cakes!” he hears a man’s sing-song voice call through the woods. “Come out, come out, wherever you are.” 

Seth has kept his gun from the prison on him. The voice of the stranger doesn’t sound welcoming. It sounds like trouble. And it’s calling for a girl. 

He nears the cabin, and notices that the lock on the place has been cut off. It could be nothing. It might even have been by Richie. 

But he sees a blond man out in the distance, looking through the woods for someone. And he strongly suspects that it isn’t Richie. He doubts if his brother is anywhere. 

He heads into the cabin. 

A young, brunette girl with green eyes pops out, holding a crossbow. “Who are you?” she demands, her eyes filled with rage. 

“I’m the owner of this damned cabin,” he says, “and I’m guessing you must be Katie-cakes.” 

She bites her lip. “Is he still out there?” 

“Yeah.” 

She takes a breath. “I knew I shouldn’t have taken a ride from him. It just seemed like the only way…. but if I go out there again, I might not come back.” 

He sighs. “Just sit tight, little lady. Okay?” 

She drops her crossbow to the side. “What are you going to do?” 

“I’m going to take care of that problem.” 

“Are you going to kill him?” 

He nods. “He was trespassing on private property.” 

“So what does that make me?” 

He shrugs. “A pest. But I doubt you’re gonna kill him no matter how much you wave that crossbow around. Am I right, Buffy?” He grins. “That’s what I thought. Now just let me handle this, okay?” 

Seth heads outside where the stranger is still looking for the girl. He finds a space where he has a perfect shot of the blond haired man. 

“Sex Machine is gonna find you, Katie,” the man says. 

He raises his gun, then shoots. “He calls himself Sex Machine? That alone is enough to make me want to kill the bastard.” The bullet goes straight through his chest. The man lets out a yelp of pain then falls to the ground. 

Seth walks to where “Sex Machine” has fallen. “Think it’s funny to stalk innocent girls?” He says. 

The man looks up at him with blood pooling from his chest. “C’mon brother, she was asking for it.” 

“You’re not my brother.” He shoots him in the head the second time then stalks back to the cabin. He’s not worried about anyone finding the body. There isn’t anyone left to find it. 

The young girl is still there. Her face is white, and she’s leaning against the dining room table as if to keep herself from shaking. “Is he…” 

He nods. “Deader than a door nail.” 

She swallows. “Thanks.” 

“Anytime. Katie, was it?” 

She swallows hard. “Kate.” 

“Anytime, Kate,” he says, “Can I ask, what the hell are you doing out here by yourself?” 

She takes a seat in the nearby chair. “When the virus broke out, my Mama was claimed by it first. Daddy had to kill her. Since then we’ve just been driving mostly. Trying to find some place where the outbreak hadn’t reached. But it caught up with us. Daddy made me kill him when it claimed him. My brother ran off after that. I’ve been looking for him since. I haven’t had much luck.” 

She eyes him suspiciously. “Who are you?” 

“I’m Seth. Seth Gecko.” He waits for the gasp, or for her to shoot him with her cross bow. But she must not be from Kansas because there’s no sign of recognition. Good. One less thing to worry about. 

He doesn’t really want to have to shoot a young girl if he doesn’t have to. “How old are you, anyway?” 

“Eighteen,” she replies, jutting out her chin as if she’s offended by the question, “how old are you?” 

“Let’s just say I’m old enough to be a bastard for looking at you.” 

“The world ended a long time ago. I don’t think there’s anyone left to care. Do you have a car?” 

“I had a van, but I ditched it not far from the woods. Why?” 

“I thought maybe we could use it to look for my brother.” 

He glances around the cabin. He had planned on hiding out. But that wasn’t much of a plan. He couldn’t just sit around doing nothing. Besides, eventually his supplies would run out. And he doubted that Richie would be coming anytime soon. If he wasn’t at the cabin then, there was a good chance he was already dead. 

He scratches the back of his neck. “What the hell? I don’t have anything else going for me. But we should grab some supplies before we head out.” 

Richie had been convinced the end of days was coming for a while. As such, he had the cabin fully stocked with everything one might need for such an event. Canned food, water, first aid kits, guns and ammo. 

He gives Kate one. She glances at it. “I don’t want that thing.” 

“Cross bows run out of arrows.” 

“Guns can run out of bullets.” 

“Yeah, but they’re gonna kill things a lot faster. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, sweetheart, but those sons of a bitches move fast. So unless you want to add brains to your food groups I suggest you take it.” 

She scowls, but takes the gun anyway. They carry their provisions through the forest in the hiking backpacks Richie had gotten some time ago. 

Seth had always given his brother shit about his end of days’ crap. He guesses he should be thankful that Richie was a lunatic. 

As they cut their way through the trees, and the off beaten path, Seth finds himself jumping at every noise. He still has memories of fighting his way out of the prison. Of shooting his former inmates as they, pale, and groaning, tried to make a grab at him. 

They find the van where he left it. On the road, at the edge of the woods. 

“Any idea where he might be?” Seth asks as he starts the car. 

“The last place I saw him was in Texas. A place called The Dew Drop Inn. That’s where I killed Daddy. He ran off after that.” He notices the vacant look in her eyes. Like she’s lost in the memory of killing her father. 

“Hey,” he says as they drive, “you did what you had to do. Sometimes you’ve got to get a little blood on your hands to survive.” 

“I know,” she responds, “but I’m just an eighteen-year-old girl. I shouldn’t have to get blood on my hands to survive.” 

He’s quiet after that. She makes a fair point. She shouldn’t have had to kill her Dad. She shouldn’t be in a van with a criminal looking for her brother. She should be getting ready for college, moving into a dorm, meeting people her own age. 

Seth turns on the radio hoping that maybe they’ll be music playing. There’s nothing but static. He shuts it off quickly. 

He remembers the Dew Drop Inn. He stayed there with his ex-wife once on a road trip. Vanessa had claimed she’d killed a cock roach in the bathroom. Seth didn’t see a single one while they were staying there. 

The drive is a long one. Kate doesn’t talk much. He’s grateful for that. She might ask questions. The minute she finds out what he truly is, she’ll probably run for the hills. And he can’t handle that right now. 

The world is too vast, and too empty for him to be alone. 

The silence however, makes it hard for him to concentrate on the road. Kate is a pretty young thing. A curvy frame, green eyes that pierce your soul, and pink reddish lips. It’s been a long time since he’s been near a woman. 

He wonders what it would be like to suck on her breasts. But he grips the steering wheel harder instead. She just needs a second set of eyes to find her brother. He can’t think like that. 

He focuses on the road. Or tries to. 

But Kate falls asleep with her head against the window. Her breasts rise and fall as she breathes easy. It’s been so damn long since he was with a woman. 

But he can’t be that guy. 

He’s a lot of things. A con man. A criminal. And the world’s gone to hell. But for all he knows Kate might be the last living soul around. He can’t let go of that. He might go mad if he does. 

They’re about an hour away from the hotel when he sees a black, car on the side of the road. A man stands next to it wearing a long duster with a cowboy hat. He waves him down. Under regular circumstances, he would keep on driving. 

But Kate says, “Stop the car.” 

He glances over at her. “What?” 

“I said, stop the damn car.” 

“You know him?” 

There’s a murderous look that flashes in her eyes that Seth has only seen once on a woman. His wife, Vanessa, when they fought about the very last con that he pulled. 

“Something like that,” Kate says, “now are you going to pull over?” 

He hesitates, but slows down and pulls the car over to the side of the road. Kate gets out with her gun in her hand. Any reservations she had about them before are gone. She points it with a steady hand at the man in the duster. 

Seth gets out of the car too, and holds his gun but doesn’t raise it. He won’t shoot unless he has to. He’d prefer if he didn’t have to….if Kate didn’t have to either. 

 

“What did you do with him?” Kate demands. 

The man in the duster smiles. “Ah, little Miss Kate. So good to see you again. I’m happy to see that the flesh eaters didn’t get you after all.” 

“Yeah, no thanks to you leaving us there at the hotel when you stole the RV Carlos. You son of a bitch.” 

“Borrowed,” the man says, “And I’ll have you know that my mother was a very lovely woman. Besides, it’s not my fault that you and your father, the good pastor, didn’t take me up on my offer. I could have kept you sheltered. Provided for. My operation spans for miles. Scott was simply doing what was right for him. And a pretty girl like you…. well…you could earn your fair share of profit in an outfit like mine. It’s the end of days, after all. A girl has got to eat.” 

Carlos tilts his head, his eyes locking with Seth’s. “Your new friend could even have a place.” 

“Fuck you,” Seth hisses, “if you know where the girls brother is you should tell her.” 

“Scott doesn’t wish to be found. He’s happy where he is. Why can’t you just leave him be, Little Miss Kate?” Carlos asks. 

“Because you corrupted him,” Kate says, “you filled him with ideas that there was something better out there than this. Then you took him from my family and left me and my father to die in that god forsaken place! He became one of those flesh eating monsters and I had to kill him.” 

“Scott has a mind of his own. I just gave him an option.” 

Seth watches as Kate’s hands begin to tremble. Quickly, he raises his gun and shoots the bastard standing before him. Carlos doubles over in pain, groaning. “You pendejo! You shot me.” 

“Damn right, asshole.” 

The stranger slumps to the ground, blood pooling around him on the too hot pavement. 

Kate turns around looking at him with rage filled eyes. “Fuck. You!” she whirls her gun on him. “What was that for? That was my shot. You had no right.” 

He smirks as he pockets his gun again. “I just saved you a lifetime of nightmares. You’re welcome.” 

“I’ve already killed once.” 

“Doesn’t mean you have to do it again.” 

They stand in silence. He’s aware of the grass hoppers humming off the side of the road. “You want to keep on going to the hotel? Your brother might have come back.” 

She shakes her head. “No. Carlos just confirmed what I thought. He left us so that he could try to survive on his own.” She bites her lip. “He’s adopted. Mom and Dad brought him back after a missionary trip from China. I don’t think he ever felt very accepted. Can’t say that I blame him for not wanting to get stuck with me.” 

“We could still try to find him if you want. There’s not much to do anyway what with the whole zombie apocalypse thing going on.” 

She bites her lip. “If he’s anywhere, he’ll be in Mexico.” 

Seth pockets his gun again. “Mexico it is.” 

“You want me to drive?” she offers. 

He raises an eyebrow. “You know how?” 

“I’ve been driving for almost three years now.” 

“Okay, little lady. The keys are all yours.” 

The two of them switch seats. They’re a little ways down the road when Kate says, “Mind if I ask you something?” 

“What’s that?” 

“Shouldn’t we be looking for your people too?” 

He sinks low into the seat, stretching his legs out across the dashboard. “I don’t have any people.” 

“But the cabin…. you came there looking for someone.” 

“That cabin was my brothers. Richie. If he’d have been there, you wouldn’t have been let in.” Seth eyes her up and down. He’s reminded of Richie’s habit of getting impossible crushes. “Then again, maybe you he would have. But anyone else would have been shot. He’s a bit of a survivalist nut. Or he was.” 

Kate squints at him. “How can you be so sure he’s dead?” 

“Just a feeling.” 

“I don’t think I’d be able to keep on going if I thought that way. You’ve got to have faith in something.” 

“When I’ve got a reason to have faith, I’ll give it a try. Until then I’m not much of a believer in anything. Eyes forward.” 

Kate shakes her head. “What, afraid of all the dead people we’re going to hit? It’s a wasteland, Seth.” He looks out the window where there’s nothing but empty cars and corpses. They even pass a semi that has rolled over with coke products strewn around. 

Everything is gone. 

No one to care about pesky things like driving rules. 

At the border crossing for Mexico, a group of five men and women stand guarding its remains. They all have guns. Seth sits up at the sight of them. 

“Kate,” he says, “you’re going to let me do the talking.” 

Kate frowns. “Why, because you’re the man?” 

“No. Because I’m a ruthless criminal, and I know how to deal with ruthless criminals.” 

“What makes you think that they’re ruthless criminals? They might just be border patrol.” 

“The end of the world can do funny things to a person. Just pull over.” Seth gets up, going to the back of the van. He takes out two gallons of the water they’ve brought along. 

“Hey!” Kate objects. “That’s for us.” 

“We need something to bargain with if we don’t want to get shot. We’ve got resources. They’ve got bullets. I don’t know about you but I’d rather not get shot today.” 

“Fine, fine,” Kate mutters, “do you need help carrying them?” 

“I got it. You stay right there.” Seth gets out of the van, carrying the water jugs. 

A woman with dark hair and red lips strides forward. She has a gun pointed at him. Her face is twisted in a cruel smile and there’s a scar on her shoulder where something or someone attacked her. “¿Cuál es tu negocio?”

“Shit,” Seth mutters. 

Kate sticks her head out the window of the van, a smile on her face. “Need help?” 

“Get back inside, Kate. Unless you know Spanish.” 

“Three years I was in advanced placement at school. I also was a missionary one summer down here.” 

He sighs. The thought of her being in the middle of this makes the hair on the back of his neck stand up. But it’s too late because she gets out of the van. 

She walks towards them not stopping until she is right by her side. “¿Cuál es el problema?” 

The woman with the gun focuses on her. “¿Cuál es tu negocio?”

Kate squints, thinking for a moment. “Busco a mi hermano . Estaba aquí cuando el virus se rompió. Si nos dejan pasar , le daremos agua.” 

There’s a long pause where there is nothing but the sound of the wind. The women’s long hair whips in front of their faces as if trying to shield them from their suspicion. 

Finally, the woman with the gun looks to her followers behind her. “Tiren sus armas,” she orders. The men and women look at each other warily, guns still raised to their chest. “Tiren sus armas!” 

 

Reluctantly, her people drop their weapons. Seth hands over the water. Kate and Seth get back into the van. The group of people scatters, and the road block lowers letting them cross. “You sure about this?” Seth says. “It might be safer on the other side.” 

“I’m sure.” They press on forward. 

“You have any idea what we’re looking for?” Seth asks. 

“Carlos talked about a series of bars he owned. One of them was called The Titty Twister. He talked about that one the most. His girlfriend was a dancer there.” 

“Alright then. That’s where we go.” 

Kate doesn’t know what she’s thinking traveling across country with a man she just met. Old Kate would have thought that she was crazy. Old Kate would have told her to stay safe. That Seth was dangerous. That she should run, fast and far. 

But she doesn’t know who Old Kate is anymore. 

She’s eighteen. Eighteen, with no father, no mother. And an adoptive brother that’s been lost to the wind. They keep on driving until they pass what appears to be spears with decapitated heads on them. 

Blood drips down, spilling onto the ground. 

Seth makes a disgusted face. “That’s some A+ decorating.” 

“It’s a warning.” 

“This is the part where we turn back, right?” 

Kate gives him a look that reminds him a little of Richie when he was irritable or hungry. It almost spooks him. “We’re going to keep on. We’re not stopping until I find my brother.” 

“Whatever you say, Little Lady.” 

“That’s damn right.” They keep on driving. 

They drive until they see flames in the sky from some kind of spinning wheel thing. A sign in neon colors flashes THE TITTY TWISTER. But the place looks strangely deserted. Except for the RVs and cars that surround it. Pieces of junk that look as if they’ve been there for decades. 

“Are you sure this is the place?” Seth asks. 

“I’m positive,” she answers, “Carlos used a pretty good sales pitch to get Scott to go with him. Made it seem like a regular Moulin Rouge. All sorts of sin and depravity.” 

“Sin and Depravity?” Seth lets out a low whistle. “Sounds like my kind of place. Let’s go in and take a look. Can’t hurt can it?” 

Kate grips the vans steering wheel. The place being empty wasn’t what she expected. She thought that they’d have to fight their way through to get to Scott. Or at least have to deal with Carolos’s underlings. Maybe get the shit beat out of her. But for there to be no one in sight seems unnatural. 

“Into the gates of hell I guess. Grab your weapons.” 

“No shit, kids.” 

“Don’t call me kid.” 

He smiles and the two of them get out of the van. They both take guns and bullets. Kate almost grabs her cross bow but Seth puts the kibosh on that. “We’re not hunting game, Katniss. We’re hunting flesh eating zombies. We need to kill them fast. Not humanely.” 

“Who said the crossbow was humane?” 

He shrugs. “Don’t know. I just know we don’t need it. C’mon, Kate. Gotta get going before the sun goes down.” Seth walks ahead of her with his gun raised. He enters the bar first. Kate follows. 

The place’s almost deserted. ALMOST except for the dead bodies strewn everywhere. The bars lights turn on bathing everything in a blue and purple light. A Spanish rock song plays over the loud speakers. 

“What the hell?” Kate whispers with wide eyes. 

“Holy shit!” Seth exclaims as he almost trips over a man’s body that’s been torn to pieces. He gestures to the stage. 

Standing there in the center of it is Scott. He grins in a way that makes Kate wonder if her brothers been possessed. “Well, well, well,” he says, “You found me big sis! Good job. You going to kill me too? Like you did Dad?” 

“Scott!” Kate calls. “You don’t know the whole thing. Daddy asked me to kill him, Scott. He asked me to. He didn’t want to become one of them. Please Scott. You have to believe me.” 

Her voice bounces off the walls of the high ceilinged bar which reminds Seth more of a temple then strip club joint. 

Her brother’s eyes go dark. “Why should I? If you knew that I’d been bit you would have done the same thing to me. Because I’m a monster just like Dad was.” 

“You are not a monster,” Kate insists, “you are my brother.” 

Scott lifts his arm to show where a zombie has bitten into his skin. Bitten into it and torn through to the bone. Kate winces and Seth blanches. 

“But I am Kate!” Scott says. “I got bit. And Carlos did too. But you know what Carlos showed me?” 

“Scott, Carlos is a criminal. You can’t trust him.” 

Scott sneers at her as he jumps down from the stage. “Preachers daughter always so quick to judge. Always telling Dad to stop drinking. What did you think throwing that booze down the sink would do? He was a grown man. He was always going to get more. Always telling Mom if she’d just talk about her problems it would help her not be so depressed.”

Kate goes white at the mention of her Mother. 

Scott jumps down from the stage. “And always fighting my battles for me. You know how much crap they gave me at school every time you stepped in? I was the poor adopted kid that needed his sister to save him. You think you help people, Kate. But you don’t.” 

Seth raises his gun. “You know, she’s your sister so she might not kill you. I don’t know you. But your kind of an asshole. And I’ve got no conscious. So you disrespect her again, I’m going to put a bullet through your brain.” 

Scott chuckles. “You’re not going to shoot me.” 

Seth steps forward. “You want to try me, shit head?” 

Kate stays quiet. Seth thinks at first that she’s trying not to cry. But then he notices her hand shaking as she grips them around her gun. There’s no way he’s letting her live with the consequences of shooting her brother. He’d never live with himself if he’d done the same to Richie. And, adopted or not, he knows Kate wouldn’t be able to either. 

She might be the last good soul left in the world. He’s going to make damn sure she stays that way. Even if it kills him. 

Scott laughs, puts two fingers in his mouth and whistles. At the sound, the bodies around them jerk to life. “Nice little show right? Carlos has this place rigged to some kind of frequency only they can hear. It controls them. Makes it easier come dinner time.” 

Kate raises an eyebrow. “Dinner time?” 

“Yeah. Funny thing about zombies. You eat their flesh, it counteracts the virus.” 

Seth feels bile rising in his throat. “That’s disgusting.” 

Scott smirks. “That’s survival. Why do you think I’m not dead yet? And there’s plenty more where that came from. Better start running.” 

He whistles again, and the zombies focus in on them. 

“Great! What now?” Kate says. 

“Still want to save your brother?” Seth asks, as he grabs her hand. He starts to back them away to the door. 

“Not really.” 

“Then fucking run and shoot.” 

That’s what they do. They run and shoot. Shoot and run. Stumbling over the bodies that weren’t actually zombies but truly dead. Scott laughs as he watches. 

Neither one is sure how they make it to the door. Or the van. But Kate shot six of the sons of bitches. And Seth shot five. They make it to the van. Sweaty. Panting. Out of breath. 

“Your brother is an asshole,” Seth comments. 

“Yeah well. He’s adopted.” 

The two of them pause to look at each other for a moment. Then they both start laughing. Not before a discolored hand pushes its way through the vans window. 

Glass shatters all over them as Kate lets out a scream. 

“Go, go, go!” She urges. 

Seth starts the van and the two speed away. The zombie still holds onto the van as it tries to crawl its way through. Kate, with shaking hands, shoots it in the face twice. Until the zombie finally loses its grip and let’s go. 

“Nice shooting, Calamity,” Seth says with a grin. 

Kate rolls her eyes. “I guess it’s better than kid.” 

“What’s wrong with kid?” Seth asks. 

“Pull over.” 

“Kate, if I pull over the zombies might catch up.” 

“We just passed the creepy heads. We’ll be fine. Pull over.” 

He mutters something about crazy women but pulls over as ordered. 

“I’m eighteen,” Kate says, “and the world just went to shit. If I’m a kid, it means I can’t do this.” He’s too stunned to do anything when she leans across the way to kiss him. But he recovers quick as his hands wrap around her back. 

She tastes just like he thought she would. 

Cherry chap stick. And teenage dreams. Of course, as the girl said she’s eighteen. But it doesn’t stop him from feeling like a dirty old man. 

The end of the world does funny things to people though. And he’s been in prison for five, long years. So he kisses her back. Rough and hard, like a man that's been without water too long. And Kate shoots another one of those sons of bitches trying to crawl into the van again without even looking. Because zombies don’t stop. Even for kissing.


End file.
